mostly_ghostly_the_adventures_of_lucy_loudfandomcom-20200214-history
Mostly Ghostly: The Adventures of Lucy Loud
Mostly Ghostly: The Adventures of Lucy Loud is a Loud House spin-off series made by Hollyy It is planned to have 6 seasons. It's about the oldest younger sister in the Loud family, Lucy. Staff Edit Main Writer: Hollyy Main Editor: Hollyy Writers: FirstDrellSpectre Editors: N/A Artist: Hollyy Characters Main Characters Lucy Loud: Lucy Loud is a 8 year old goth girl who loves all things mysterious. She uses Lincoln's video camera to record. She is the focus of the show. Haiku Webbs: Haiku Webbs is Lucy's best friend (And basically her only one whose alive). She is Lucy's older brother, Lincoln's, age. She is very similar to Lucy, which of course makes them good friends. She is dating Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend. Lincoln Loud: Lincoln Loud is Lucy's older and only brother at 11. Lincoln's always ready to defend his younger sister. Clyde McBride: Clyde McBride is Lincoln's Best Friend and Haiku's boyfriend. He and Lincoln are very similar, now that he is dating Haiku, he has a little bit of a gothic side. Recurring Characters Lynn Loud: Lynn Loud is Lucy's older sister. She loves sports and is Lucy's roommate. They get into fights every so often. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud: These are Lucy's older and younger sisters. They pretty much ignore her. Mr. and Mrs. Loud: These are Lucy's mom and dad. They think her gothicness is cute and is just a phase. Bella: A classmate of Lucy and her enemy. She's very girly and stereotypical popular girl. Ms. Lilystones: Lucy's 3rd grade teacher. She thinks Lucy is strange. Episodes Season 1 E1a: Pilot- Lucy talks about her life and such. E1b: Gothic Help Line- Clyde comes over not for Lincoln, but for Lucy's help with a date with Haiku. E2a: Princess Pony Panic- Lola catches Lucy reading Princess Pony and says she won't tell as long as Lucy does everything for her. E2b: And so The Darkness Begins- Lucy goes into the 3rd Grade. E3a: Home Sick: Lucy was humiliated by Bella. She simulates sickness to not meet her at school E3b: Seek for Hero - Ms. Lilystones is not pleased with Lucy's essay "My Hero" and tells her to write a new one, Lucy tries to write an essay about Lincoln or Lynn. E4a: Dark Business - For a business project Lucy starts pet funeral service. E4b: Search for peace - Lucy has hard time with finding peace so she could finish writting her new poem. E5a: Cmentary visit - Lucy and Haiku go to pet cmentary to visit their buried pets. E5b: Trial of Nerves - Lucy can't endure Lynn as her roommate anymore because of her noise and tendency to mess. E6a:Gothic Marathon - Lucy has two tickets for marathon of Tim Burton's films, only Lincoln agrees to go with her. E6b: Vampire Bro - Lincoln got bitten by bat and Lucy believes he becomes a vampire. E7a: Bloody Sport - Lucy asks Lynn for training her to improve her grades from P.E. E7b: Cat tamer - Clyde asks Lucy to look after his cat when he travels, Lucy learns taking care of pets isn't as easy as she thought.